


Aaron Finds Out

by TheRobronDales



Category: robron
Genre: Anger, Bit of Fluff, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronDales/pseuds/TheRobronDales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot that I wrote at 3am, suffering from jet lag. I hope you enjoy what I've managed to write. Based on the spoilers just released where Aaron finds out that Andy is behind Roberts shooting. Finally, what we've all been waiting for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote this at 3am so it's definitely not my best work... it is also my first fic on here so... I'm sorry. Anywayyy, I hope you don't hate it at least! Thanks for clicking! - Em

"You have got to be kidding me!?" 

Robert sighs and looks up at Aaron who has sprung up from the place beside him on the couch, in the back room of the Woolpack.

"Aaron, please don't-"

"Andy!? It's been Andy all this time!?" Aaron yells, putting his hands on his hips as he bites his lip, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling "Unbelievable!" 

Rob looks at him guiltily before hesitantly standing up opposite "Well technically it wasn't him was it, it was Ross that did the dirty work". He gets a glare in return. 

"And that makes it all SO MUCH BETTER!"

"I never said that." 

Aaron rambles on with himself, starting to pace the floor "Andy only ORGANISED the whole thing on his own BROTHER! And then let me take the flack! Nono, nothing wrong with that! BECAUSE IT WAS ROSS WHO PULLED THE TRIGGER!" he spits sarcastically "Fucking ROSS! He didn't even have anything against you! And he just shot you in COLD BLOOD! COLD BLOOD ROBORT!" 

"Aaron calm down! You need to calm down!" he looks behind him awkwardly and then around the room "There are people out there who are going to hear every single word you're saying! And then we will have a problem!"

"Calm down!? How can I calm down! I just found out that the people who are behind shooting my boyfriend, driving my mum insane and getting me banged up are walking around as if nothing ever happened!"

A small grin flickers across Roberts lips "Boyfriend?"

Aaron looks at him in disbelief "Seriously!? That's all you can say!?" he shakes his head "I don't even know if I should call you that anymore! You obviously just LOVE to keep secrets from me! Well newsflash Robert... that's not what normal boyfriends do!"

"Wait a minute!" He frowns slightly "When the heck was I supposed to tell you! When I first found out you wouldn't even walk on the same side of the street as me! Then the trail! Then all that stuff with Liv!? When the heck was I supposed to tell you when we have barely had any time alone together since it happened!"

Aaron calmed down a bit, his pacing slowing until he stops in front of Robert again, although not too close. "I got locked up for what they did, I had a right to know" he mutters. 

"And I got you out as soon as I knew Andy was behind it Aaron, I swear. I didn't even think before calling the police and making sure you were released" 

"That doesn't make what happened ok" he looks up at him "I watched you laying there, dying, having to hold a fucking cardigan to your chest so that you didn't bleed out like some... piece of meat!"

"Wait... you were there? You helped me?" he looks at him in slight disbelief "You helped save my life?"

"I wouldn't go that far, I think the surgeons played a bigger part than I did... anyway that's not the point! The point is that you have been protecting the men who tried to kill you!" 

Robert shakes his head, looking down at the floor "It's not like that! Aaron... I-I had it coming. Call it... Karma. He found out what happened with Katie and... well, I guess I got what I deserved... payback. And what I did to everyone else... you... if he didn't shoot me, someone else would have" 

Guilt flickers across his face when he remembers holding the pipe at the scrapyard, recalling the thoughts that were running around in his mind at that moment. He shakes his head, quickly removing those dark memories. "Katie was an accident! What they did was planned, it's sick!"

"What... what they did didn't have the same outcome as what happened at the barn that day... I'm still walking around... breathing" he looks up into his eyes, his own filled with remorse and pain. 

Aaron gulps quietly and then shakes his head "No. No we need to tell someone. They can't get away with it. It didn't just affect us, it affected my mum. I can't let that go."

"Well you're going to have to" he gives him a stern look "You spill then he'll spill. About Katie. And the police might believe him this time... they'll be no winning. Only heartbreak. Is that what you want?" 

"You know it's not.. I-I... I just... I could have lost you" he looks back into his eyes "And I wouldn't have got through this past year without you"

Roberts eyes soften slightly and he steps closer to him 'But I'm still here.. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere... focus on that" he hesitantly rests his hands on either side of Aaron's face, pressing their foreheads together "Focus on the fact that we're together... and you've got Liv... focus on the three of us... don't let something that happened in the past ruin what you have.. what we have today" he smiles faintly "do you think you can do that?"

"Do I have a choice?" he sighs and rests a hand on his shoulder. 

"Of course you have a choice... I just hope you'll pick the right one" 

He closes his eyes for a moment and then nods reluctantly before reopening them, looking back into Roberts eyes "Fine... I'll let it go" He lets out a breath "But I'm still mad"

Roberts smirks slightly and bites his lip before leaning in more "I know..." He presses his lips against Aaron's softly before pulling him into a hug, moving his hands down to wrap around his back "Thank you... I love you so much Aaron..."

Aaron rests his chin on his shoulder, staring at the wall with his eyebrows furrowed, creased with a mix of sadness and defeat. 

"I know."


End file.
